When We're Together
by FanFreak01
Summary: Yet another story with Edvieve. The now married couple spend some time together.


**Oh look, another story with Edvieve** **i regret nothing!** **and it's a fluffy story!** **totally should be writing the third chapter to "Meant to Be"** **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The sunlight streamed in on the sleeping couple and one stirred. Genevieve opened up her eyes, the first thing she saw was her sleeping husbands face. He looked so peaceful laying there, his blonde hair ruffled slightly. The brunette smiled as she watched him sleep, she still couldn't believe that he was hers and vice versa. Deciding to wake him up, she pressed her lips softly against his and his eyes shot open, a dorky grin spread across his face at the sight of the beautiful woman before him.

"Good morning." He said softly.

"Morning Edmund." The brunette said smiling at him.

The two lay there in utter silence for a few moments, just watching each other, before Edmund leaned in for another kiss.

Genevieve couldn't help but smile into the kiss and Edmund wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, their legs intertwined. Genevieve was the first to break the kiss due to the fact that she couldn't stop smiling.

"I love you." She said her eyes half closed.

"I love you too Gen." Edmund replied kissing her forehead.

The two lay in silence once again, their bodies pressed against each other, both just so in love. They didn't need words, for just being together was enough.

"I have an idea, I'll be right back." The blonde said, breaking the silence and rolling out of bed.

The brunette watched him go in slight sadness before grabbing her book off the nightstand. After what seemed like hours, the man came back into the room, walked over to her and kissed her yet again.

"Took you long enough." She mumbled, as they broke apart.

"I have something I want to show you." He replied, offering her his hand and helping her out of bed.

Edmund lead her outside and into the garden a huge smile on his face the entire time. They walked a little further until they we're in the heart of the garden.

"Close your eyes." He said, gently grabbing her hands and pressing them against her eyes. "Don't open them."

Genevieve could hear him rustling around and walking across the stone path. The shoes he had thought to wear clicking against the hard surface. Finally he came back to her and gently touched her arm.

"You can open, your eyes now." He said and she slowly lowered her hands to see a picnic set up in the middle of the garden.

"Oh Edmund." She gasped and turned to him, throwing her arms around him. "I can't believe you did this for me."

"You deserve it." The blue eyed man said leading her to the blanket and sitting down. "Plus I still feel bad for ignoring you all those years." He added sheepishly.

"Oh Edmund," Genevieve repeated, sitting down in his lap and softly caressing his face. "It's alright, that's all in the past. Besides your mine now." She smiled, pressing her lips against his, causing his to fall backwards at the sudden pressure against him, but he didn't care. He finally had his dream girl.

The two lay on the blanket completely immersed in each other before Genevieve pulled away, a thought entering her mind that she had temporarily forgotten about.

"Edmund?" She asked, her voice barley a whisper, her stomach lurching.

Edmund sensing her sudden change in mood, quickly wrapped his arms around her, trying to shield her from whatever had befallen her. "Yes?" He asked worried.

"Ed, I need to tell you something." She said looking off into the distance. "I've been meaning to tell you for a while but I kept putting it off."

"What is it Gen?" The blonde asked her, his worry rising, thoughts racing though his head at the possibilities.

"Edmund," The brunette cast her gaze downward and then slowly raised her hazel eyes to look at her husband, "I'm..." She took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." Her eyes widened in anticipation for his response.

Edmund let the words sink in for a moment before breaking into a huge grin. "That's, I mean, that's just," He racked his brain for the right words the only one he could find was "wow," causing Genevieve to laugh, and let out the breath she was holding in.

"Gen, that's great!" Edmund laughed with her, as joy bubbled within him. "We're going to be parents!" He cautiously laid a hand on her stomach, his eye's shinning. "I just- I mean- I love you." He said pulling her forward and kissing her with vigor.

Genevieve kissed back, running her hands through his hair, before breaking the kiss. She touched her forehead to his and mumbled, "I love you too." Still not believing that he was hers and she was his, and soon they would have another addition to the family and they would be together, forever.


End file.
